Farkle and Lucas
"Lucas and Farkle" 'is the friendship pairing between Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. They have history class together and sit next to each other. They both consider each other as friends, seen in ''Girl Meets Sneak Attack '' and ''Girl Meets Smackle. In Girl Meets Flaws, they called each other their best friend. Other names *'''Faras (Far/kle and Luc'as') *'Lukle '(Lu/cas and Far/'kle') *'Lurkle '(Lu/cas and Fa/'rkle') *'Farkas' (Fark/le and Luc/'as') * Larkle (L'/ucas and f/'arkle) * Dr. Turtleneck and Mr. Howdy (by Cory) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Lucas sat beside Farkle in history class. *They were both against Maya and Riley's homework rebellion. *They were trying to sit next to Maya and Riley . *They stuck around with Riley, Maya, and Cory after the sprinklers went on. *They were with the Matthews and Maya at the subway station. *Lucas pointed out a rat calling it a pony and Farkle corrected him. *Lucas looked confused when Farkle flirtatiously called the ladies and they flirted back. Girl Meets Boy *They opposed Cory's thoughts on technology. *Farkle and Lucas went to Riley's apartment together. *They walked to the library with the girls. *The librarian scared them. Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Farkle tries to get Lucas away from Missy. *They both get a date with Missy. *Farkle goes to detention from his friends. *Lucas chose his friends over Missy. Girl Meets Father *They both ask Maya and Riley about the dance. *They were both greeted by Mr. Matthews. *They got good grades on their Darwin quiz. *They both rose their hands to get out of class. *Farkle takes the Lucas' rose from Maya. Girl Meets the Truth *They were both in the play. *Farkle tries to stop Lucas from kissing Riley *Lucas retorted back and said it was Romeo & Juilet. *They were both on set of the play. Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Farkle was the art piece for the art class and Lucas tries to paint him the best he can. *Lucas was surprised Stuart Minkus was Farkle's father. *They talked about Farkle's name. *Lucas found it amusing that Farkle told Minkus that Maya and Riley were "chasing after him." *They both could believe that Maya's mom didn't get the part for the soap opera. *Farkle and Lucas were both called on to ask a question. *Lucas and Farkle both asked Maya's mother, Katy Hart , why she was wearing a waitress' outfit. *They ran out of the art room together when Maya and Riley were having their paint fight. *They both supported Maya at the art exhibit. *Lucas tried (and failed) to stop Farkle from talking about the woman in Maya's painting. Girl Meets Smackle *Lucas and the girls supported Farkle at his debate competition. *Lucas wanted to join the debate team. *Farkle defended Lucas about not judging a book by its cover. *Farkle called Lucas his friend and welcomed him to the debate team. *Lucas went to the bakery to meet up with the gang. *Farkle asked Lucas to do various things to see how Smackle would react. *They left to prepare for the debate. *Farkle allowed Lucas to finish their debate. *They lost the debate to Smackle. *They sat next to each other at the bakery. *Smackle used Lucas to make Farkle jealous. Girl Meets 1961 *They both found Mr. Matthews lesson boring. *They were at the bakery with the girls. *Farkle made fun of Lucas' great-grandfather's name, Merlin. *Lucas stated that Farkle makes no sense to him whatsoever. *They found Riley's statement about how her friends make her better adorable. *Farkle found Maya and Lucas' banter in class amusing. *Farkle bopped his head to Lucas' great-grandfather's song. *They found it call that Riley's, Maya's, and their great-grandparents met. *They were early to history class with Riley and Maya. Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Lucas and Farkle disagree on how businesses should be run. *Lucas joins Farkle's company when Maya points out that he owes his mother $100. *Lucas fires Riley for Farkle. Girl Meets World of Terror *Lucas calls Farkle out for rattling Maya while she's pitching, saying he's an "evil genius mastermind." *Lucas hits Farkle with a softball to help him get over his fear. *Lucas carries Farkle on his shoulders. *Farkle and Lucas go trick-or-treating together. *Farkle and Lucas show up at Maya's house on their way home from trick-or-treating. *Farkle asks Lucas if he want to know how to attract older women. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Lucas and Farkle played with their food during lunch. *They were assigned janitorial services together. *They cleaned the halls. *They bragged about how they made the school clean to Maya and Riley. *In the end, they appreciated Janitor Harley Keiner and wouldn't trade their experience for a trip to the moon. Girl Meets Flaws *Lucas wants Farkle to tell his friends what's going on, and calls him buddy. *Farkle questions his friendship with Lucas. *In the janitor's closet, Lucas tells Farkle to not give his bully power by hiding out. *Lucas asks why Farkle kept asking about his friendship with him. *At Riley's home, Lucas says that Farkle shouldn't go through this situation alone. *In gym class, Lucas asks where Farkle was. *When Lucas finds out that Billy Ross is Farkle's bully, he pins him against a wall, and comes close to starting a fight with him, despite what he said about intelligent people not solving their problems with violence. *Lucas says that the reasons why he's friends with Farkle is because he can depend on him, he's the most loyal person he's ever met. Lucas says that Farkle is his best friend. *Farkle overhears and says that Lucas is his best friend too. *Lucas asks how Farkle is up in the ropes when he couldn't climb them. *Lucas asks Billy why he wouldn't want to be friends with a goofball like Farkle. Girl Meets Friendship *Lucas wants Farkle to be his vice president. *Farkle accepts and stares at Lucas. *Lucas pats Farkle on the back when his old friends from Texas mention him. Girl Meets Game Night *Lucas and Farkle arrive at Riley's house together. *Lucas and Farkle state that they both own Riley in the game. *They're both partners. Girl Meets First Date *Lucas talks to Farkle about girls. *Farkle calls Lucas a threat. *Lucas says he'll support Farkle if he runs out of things to talk about. *Farkle admits he's the second best day talker there is. (after Lucas) *Lucas (jokingly) says that Farkle keeps him up at night. *They both agree on who they'll each ask out. *Lucas and Farkle are both at the Train Station together, meaning they could've walked together. Season 2 'Girl Meets Gravity' 'Girl Meets the New World' *Farkle shows Lucas the engagement ring he was giving to Maya. *Lucas questions him about it in curiosity. 'Girl Meets the Secret of Life' *Farkle seemed impressed by Lucas defending Zay. *Lucas (with the help of Riley) pick Farkle up and use him to dry off the car. *Farkle yells at Lucas (and Riley) for ruining his experiment. *They were both sprayed by Maya. *Lucas defends Zay like he did Farkle in Girl Meets Flaws. 'Girl Meets Yearbook' *Lucas announced Farkle's nomination. *They both ordered a yearbook. *Lucas agreed to be Farkle's experiment. *Farkle told Lucas that he might not be wearing his turtlenecks everyday. *Lucas said that Farkle is a loyal, loving, best possible friend there could be. *Lucas asked if Farkle still wants to take over the world. *Farkle told that he needs to take over himself first, then take over the world. *Farkle said that he didn't want anything to change with their friendship. *Farkle signed Lucas' yearbook. *Lucas wanted Farkle to change back to the nice and caring Farkle that he knew. *Farkle said that Lucas doesn't know him. *When Lucas told Farkle that he won the scholar athlete award, Farkle said, "nerd alert!" *Lucas flipped the name plate that said "FARKLE" on it. *After Farkle flipped the plate and had the name "DONNIE BARNES: REGULAR GUY" on it, Lucas asked how he does it. 'Girl Meets Creativity' * Fakle and Lucas both demonstrate what would happen without music, arts and singing. 'Girl Meets Farkle' Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at John Quincy Adams Middle School . *They are both close friends with Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh and eighth grade history teacher. *They both are male. *They both like school. *They're both on the debate team. *Both of them are very smart. *They both have had feelings for Riley Matthews & Maya Hart. Differences *Farkle has known Riley and Maya since first grade, and Lucas only met them in seventh grade.. *Farkle is very outgoing and loud in class and Lucas is more quiet. *Farkle goes to Riley's home for a meal or to go the bay window. Lucas was in Riley's room with Riley and Maya, but got chased out the window by Cory. *Lucas is one year older than Farkle. *Lucas grew up in a country setting in Austin, Texas; Farkle grew up in the city (New York, New York. 'Quotes' Season 2 Girl Meets Yearbook 'Trivia' *Lucas claimed that Farkle, also known as the little guy, tends to steal his thunder. *Lucas did not know Farkle's last name until Girl Meets Maya's Mother. *Farkle tries to help Lucas flirt with older ladies. * Farkle was jealous of Riley and Lucas' relationship. * lucas says farkle is best friend Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Farkle Minkus Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Males Category:Main Cast